Divine Stardust
by Saotori Hitoshi
Summary: Yusei has saved the world from Godwin & the Dark Signers. Only one challenge remains...to confess to Aki that he loves her. But before he can confess a new challenger appears for her love, someone who was believed to be dead. Aki x Yusei, Divine x Aki
1. Chapter 1

**Divine Stardust**

**Chapter 1**

Yusei Fudo is on top of the world. He's got friends that care about him...what more do you need? Though there is one friend in particular that he'd like to be more than "just friends" with. The love of his life...Aki Izayoi. Yusei ponders his love for Aki as he paces around the streets of Neo Domino City with a few of his friends.

Yusei "Oh Aki, how I love thee. But I don't think I can tell you how I feel...what should I do guys?"

Himura "I think you should tell her how you feel man. You can't keep these feelings bottled up, ya know?"

Saiga "I agree. Just tell her how you feel."

Crow "Who is Aki again? SCREW HER ANYWAYS, ITS ALL ABOUT ME! CROW! THE GREATEST THING TO HAPPEN TO THIS SHOW! GOOOO MEEEE!"

Everyone simply looks at Crow and shake their heads.

Yanagi "Jus' go tell 'er sonny. Everything will turn out fine!"

Yanagi then gives Yusei a big ol' slap on the butt, smirking the whole time. Yusei stops dead in his tracks and slowly turns around to look at Yanagi who's got a creepy look on his face. Yusei simply waves everyone off, running as fast as he can away from them, still feeling creeped out. After running for a while, he stops for a moment to catch his breath. Suddenly though, someone approaches...

Aki "Yusei?"

Yusei's eyes widen as he looks at the voice of the woman he is deeply in love with, Aki.

Yusei "AKI! I mean, hey hows it going?"

Aki "Everything is going fine."

Yusei "Thats good. So, uh, listen Aki. I have something I need to tell you..."

Aki "What is it?"

Yusei "Well...you...see...I...think...that...I...I...I..."

Aki "You what?"

Yusei "I think I lo-"

But before Yusei could confess his feelings for her, a new challenger appears!

Divine "Hold it right there Mr. Fudo!"

Aki and Yusei turn around and look at Divine wide eyed.

Yusei "Divine, you're still alive!? What the hell, I thought that lizard ate you..."

Divine "Hahaha. How foolish of you to think that I would ever die. I'm fucking Divine, the greatest villain this show has ever had."

Yusei "...you make a valid point. Still, what do you want? I was kind of in the middle of something..."

Divine "Yes, yes, we all know what you were about to do. You were about to tell Aki that you love her, am I correct?"

Aki looks at Yusei and begins to blush.

Aki "Yusei...is...is...is this true?"

Yusei was taken back by Divine's remark but managed to regain his composure. He turned to face Aki and placed his hands on both her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

Yusei "Yes, it is true Aki. I have loved you since the day I met you. You are the only woman for me! Please tell me you feel the same way!"

Aki "Oh Yusei...I..."

Divine "Oh enough of this bullshit already."

Divine busts out a duel disk out of nowhere and shoves his deck into it. He draws a card and slaps it onto the duel disk. Appearing in front of him was his ace Psychic Monster, Mental Sphere Daemon.

Divine "FALCONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN PUNCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Mental Sphere Daemon proceeds to Falcon Punch Yusei, sending him flying a few feet away. Yusei skids across the ground for a few seconds. He slowly gets up, holding the side of his face, pissed as all hell.

Yusei "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Divine "One, it was your fault that I got swallowed by that lizard. Two, I don't like you. And finally three, if anyone should be together with Aki it should be ME! Now get the fuck out of my face kid so that me and Aki can be together."

Aki stands there, still blushing, glancing between Yusei and Divine.

Yusei "Are you saying you love Aki too!?"

Divine "...what the hell did I just say? Are you retarded or something?"

Yusei "...just because I didn't go to school doesn't mean I'm wetardood! Er, I mean...nevermind! The point is, Aki belongs to me! Not you! Tell him Aki!"

Aki just blinks.

Divine "She obviously doesn't like you loser. Just leave before you embarass yourself."

Yusei "THATS IT! I want Aki, you want Aki. Lets settle this dispute between us like real men...by playing a children's card game!"

Divine "...."

Divine walks up to Yusei and knees him in the groin, causing Yusei to double over in a world of hurt.

Divine "Alright, we'll decide who gets to have Aki with a duel...even though I could simply beat your ass down right here and now and just take her. But that just isn't the Yu-gi-oh! way now is it?"

Yusei "...so much...pain...why did you have to knee me in the nads man? ;-; "

Suddenly, another challenger appears!?

Crow "DID SOMEONE SAY DUEL!?"

Yusei "...go away Crow. The next card set doesn't come out for a few weeks. We don't want to see your Black Feathers right now."

Crow "WHAT!? BUT BLACK FEATHERS ARE AWESOME! I'M AWESOME! I'M THE MOST AWESOME CHARACTER EVER!"

Crow proceeds to tear his shirt in half!

Crow "WATCHA GONNA DO BROTHA, WHEN CROW HOGAN RUNS WILD ON YOU!"

Crow then runs off, yelling at random people, telling them that he is awesome.

Divine "...pardon me for a minute."

*We take this moment to leave the main storyline.*

Divine uses one of his cool powers and TELEPORTS to where the 5Ds writers are at.

Divine "Listen guys...I really have to ask what the hell you guys were thinking when you let Crow into the cast..."

Two of the 5Ds writers are smoking a blunt, another one is sleeping, and the rest have "Yu-gi-oh! GX" t-shirts on.

Divine "...that explains a lot."

Suddenly another makes his way into the scene, this one holding a briefcase that said "Konami" on it.

Konami Guy "Bwahaha, we have sold so many Blackfeather cards because of the Crow character! We need him to duel more, even if it is random and doesn't have anything to do with the plot! Gentleman, Stardust Overdrive is going to be released with more Black Feather support! And guess what? It's coming out soon! We need to figure out how to get Crow some more duels! We're going to be RICH I TELL YOU! RICH!"

Divine looks at the Konami guy and shakes his head, disappointed.

Divine "...I really loathe you guys."

Divine walks up to the Konami guy and punches him in the face, knocking him out. He pulls out Ookazi from his deck and slaps it on to his duel disk, causing numerous fireballs to burn the room that the 5Ds writers are in. Divine simply begins to laugh sadistically before teleporting back to where he was.

*We return to the main storyline once again.*

Divine "...anyways. Yeah, duel for Aki. How about it?"

Yusei "Fine we'll duel for Aki! I must warn you though, that I will defeat you Divine!"

Divine "...oh just shut the fuck up already and raise your duel disk."

Yusei busts out his duel disk out of nowhere and raises it, as does Divine.

Yusei and Divine in unison "DUEL!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds in any way. All stuff owned is property of their rightful owners. Also, who would brag about owning anything about 5Ds these days? -Shakes head in disappointment-

The battle for Aki begins! Yusei and Divine have started a duel where the winner will get to have Aki, the woman they both are desperately in love with. However, we've only seen one of these two challengers show any real emotion for her. Is Divine serious or is he playing us all...

Yusei "Divine, before we start this duel I have to ask...do you seriously love Aki?"

Divine "...not this again. Are you fucking stupid? Of course I do..."

Yusei "I ask because it doesn't seem like you do. What devious plan are you conceiving!?

Divine "No, it is true I love Aki. You see when I defeat you, I'm going to take her back to the rebuilt Arcadia Movement building. Then while we're there, I'm going to tie her up and duck tape her mouth before throwing her onto my desk. From there I will proceed to rip her clothes off and-"

Yusei "WHOA! Toooooooooo much info. I did not need to know that..."

Divine "Just grow a set already, you fag. Anyways, after I've got her completely naked, I'll rub some whipped cream all over her body and li-"

Yusei covers his virgin ears.

Yusei "LALALALALALA! CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Aki is just standing there to the side, turning red after each comment Divine makes.

Divine "And then after that I'll bend her over and-"

Yusei "CAN'T TAKE NO MORE! YUSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PUNCHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yusei rushes forward and attempts to punch Divine but Divine sticks his foot out, causing Yusei to trip over it and faceplant onto the ground. Divine then kicks him in the side for no particular reason except for his own amusement.

Yusei "Ow...pain...ow...;-;"

Divine "Wow, that was really sad you know. Now get up and go back to your position so we can start this duel."

Yusei gets on all fours, clutching his gut, slowly crawling his way back into position.

Yusei "Alright who goes first?"

Divine "Ladies first, of course. So go ahead and take first...bitch."

Yusei "Fine by me! I'll go fi-HEY! I'M NOT A LADY!"

Divine "Kind of slow there eh? I don't get how someone like you could build a D-Wheel."

Yusei "The truth is I can't. I just pretend to be working on it and then when no one is looking I get a professional to work on it. ER, I MEAN! I'M JUST A GENIUS WHEN IT COMES TO THE ART OF BUILDING A D-WHEEL. IT IS IN MY GENES! Hahahahaha..."

Divine simply stares at Yusei. Aki does the same.

Yusei "...my move! DRAW!"

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Neo Domino City...

Crow "LOOK AT HOW AWESOME I AM. LOOK AT THESE TWELVE INCH PYTHONS! GRAWRRR!

Crow, having already ripped his shirt, decides to flex and pose in the middle of a crowd. Suddenly he reaches down and rips off his pants too!

Crow "WATCHU GONNA DO BROTHER, WHEN LITTLE CROW HERE RUNS WILD ON YOU?!?!?!?"

Everyone looks down and stares at Crow's...very little indeed crow.

Random Black Guy "DAMN, DAT SHIT SMALL."

Crow "....HOGAN SMASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Crow proceeds to beat the living hell out of that black man, as well as everyone else who made fun of his little crow. Randomly driving by this scene is everyone's favorite Security guy...Ushio! He stops his D-Wheel and glances over at the naked Crow.

Ushio "Hm, he should really consider using male growth enhancement. Yusei tells me it really works..."

Back to the duel!

Yusei "What the hell Ushio!? That was between me and you man..."

Divine "What the hell are you talking about? You aren't suppose to know what happens in other scenes besides the one you're in..."

Yusei "Oh, right. Sorry, I am the hax Main Character, I just randomly know these things."

Divine "..can you just please continue with your turn?"

Yusei "Fine. First I'll start by su-"

But before we witness what Yusei was about to do, let us take this chance to see what Aki is thinking while preparing to watch this duel. Now we all know by now that the 5Ds writers have downgraded Aki into a cheerleader, like most females in the Yu-gi-oh! world. Also her screentime has been taken away by Crow...but I as the writer will not deny you at least one Aki moment in each of the chapters! So let us travel into Aki's thoughts!

This is where we flashback to when our little Aki was a child.

Aki "Uguu...am I cute?"

...welp, that is all the time we have for that. Back to the duel!

Yusei is seen glancing at his cards, picking his nose while Divine is sipping a cup of tea. Yusei suddenly looks up.

Yusei "Oh shit, we've returned from flashbacks!"

Divine "About fucking time, what the hell is up with this shit?"

Yusei "It wouldn't be Yu-gi-oh! without flashbacks during a duel!"

Divine -sighs- "Well, for goodness sakes, can you FINALLY begin your turn?"

Yusei "DAMN RIGHT I WILL. DIVINE, IT IS TIME TO START OUR WAR!"

Divine "I AGR-"

What is this? OH NO, the dreaded 4Kids has edited out Divine! Dear God, what the hell is going to happen next!?

Yusei "...wha...what just happened?"

Suddenly a new face appears!

Misty "AKI IZAYOI! I HATE YOU!" -Mean stare! O.O-

Aki "...why!?"

Misty "....I REALLY DON'T KNOW!"

Aki "...."

Yusei "...."

Misty "...."

To be continued...(if 4Kids doesn't edit me out that is.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*Disclaimer* Hey guess what? Yup, I still don't own Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds in any way, shape, or form. Also, reviews are appreciated. If I don't get at least a few after this chapter, I'm going to assume you've all grown tired of this little story =(. I'd have to find something else to do...

The dreaded 4Kids has edited out our antagonist, Divine! In fact, they've edited out the entire Arcadia Movement mini-arc from the memory of our characters! How can we continue having a story entitled "Divine Stardust" without our badass villain Divine? In fact, how can we continue at all while 4Kids continues to edit out important parts of the show!? We can't, damnit. So while I, the writer, attempt to solve this problem, enjoy the remaining, confused characters.

_Aki "Yusei~"_

_Yusei "Aki~"_

_Aki "Yusei, I...love you too."_

_Yusei "Really? This isn't some kind of mean joke is it..."_

_Aki "No! It is true. Before you came around, I didn't think I could trust anyone. Divine doesn't count because he's been edited out. But now...I'm happy for the first time in my life and it is all thanks to you Yusei. I love you more than anything in this world."_

_Yusei "Oh Aki! You have made me the happiest person in the world! I LOVE YOU!"_

_Aki "Oh Yusei, I LOVE YOU TOO!"_

_Yusei grabs Aki and pulls her towards him. He looks deeply into her eyes while carassing the side of her cheek with his hand. He then brushes her lips with his fingers before passionately kissing her. And then..._

Back to reality. Poor Yusei was standing there in the middle of the street, having the most beautiful day dream until he was awoken by a familiar voice.

Aki "Yusei, are you alright?"

Yusei snapped out of his beautiful day dream, only to awaken to the voice of an angel. Not a bad way to wake up. Yusei shook his head, trying to remember what was going on.

Yusei "Oh, yeah I'm alright. Must have dozed off there for a minute."

Aki "Please don't worry me like that..."

Yusei "You...you were worried about me?"

Aki begins to blush.

Aki "Of..of course."

Yusei's heart was pounding now. Aki must feel the same way he feels about her! Yusei reaches out and grabs her arm, looking into her eyes.

Yusei "Aki..I.."

But before Yusei could finish his sentence(which seems to happen a lot) someone interrupts him.

Misty "Um...excuse me..."

Yusei and Aki turn to look at Misty.

Misty "But like...did I mention I really hate you Aki?"

Aki "...why do you hate me ;-; "

Misty "Well you see...hm..."

Yusei "....."

Misty "Wow, I really don't know. It seems like a piece of my memory is missing or something. Like it has been edited out..."

Yusei "I can see where that could be a problem..."

Misty "Regardless...."

Misty points a finger at Aki.

Misty "Aki Izayoi...I hate you for reasons unknownst to me! I must seek revenge for I don't know what reasons so that I may finally come to peace with I don't know what!"

Aki "...okay...so how are we going to resolve this? With a duel?"

Misty "A duel...why didn't I think of that. I was going to suggest a bikini cat fight..."

Yusei begins to think about seeing Aki in a bikini and he starts to bleed from his nose. He quickly covers it up.

Yusei "...I wouldn't mind seeing that..."

Aki "YUSEI!"

Yusei "I mean, yeah a duel seems like the best way to reach a resolution."

Misty "Prepare yourself Aki, I will finally have my revenge!"

Aki "I still wonder if this duel really is necessary since you don't remember why you hate me..."

Suddenly out of nowhere, popping up uninvited(and thankfully with clothes on this time) was the most awesome character ever, Crow!

Crow "DID SOMEONE SAY DUEL?"

Yusei "...damnit Crow is still here? Oh right, Stardust Overdrive is upon us. Stupid Konami..."

Crow "I MUST DUEL SO I CAN SHOW OFF THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS THE BLACK FEATHERS!"

Everyone shakes their heads disappointed.

Yusei "Damn, I wish Divine was here. He'd shut up Crow and make him go out of character like he's done to me. I wonder what happened to him..."

Somewhere far, far away in a horrific parallel dimension called 4Kids TV, Divine is floating around pissed and confused.

Divine "What the is this? You edit me out AND the cool scenes where I hurt and kill people? Not fair..."

The Evil Voice of 4Kids "SILENCE! WE WILL NOT LET CHILDREN WATCH SUCH SCENES!"

Divine "Man fudge you guys. What the fishsticks? Why can't I say funnel cake?"

Oh no, Divine can no longer curse either!

The Evil Voice of 4Kids "PROFANITY IS NOT ALLOWED EITHER!"

Sayer "Man that is...what the heck? Why did my name change? Who is this Sayer character?"

The Evil Voice of 4Kids "DIVINE IS NOT A GOOD NAME. WE HAVE CHANGED YOUR NAME TO SAYER!"

Sayer "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Poor Divine. Don't worry we'll get you out of there soon! If you see Carly in there, tell her that we'll come for her as well. Anyways, back to our other characters.

Crow "WATCHA GONNA DO BROTHER, WHEN MY BLACKFEATHERS RUN WILD ON YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU."

Everyone is standing there, irritated beyond belief that Crow is still here.

Crow "BLACKFEATHERSBLACKFEATHERSBLACKFEATHERSIMAWESOMEIMAWESOMEIMAWESOMEIMAWESOME."

Aki "Okay enough! I've had enough of this, Misty I know you hate me for no reason but do you mind if I shut up Crow by dueling him?"

Misty "...seems fair."

Crow "A DUEL!? FINALLY! WHO ARE YOU AGAIN MISS?"

Aki "...I so hate you."

Aki pulls out her Black Rose Witch mask and puts it on, apparently being very pissed off. And while we're at it...let us take a look on how she came up with the alias of Black Rose Witch.

Aki "Hm...so I've narrowed it down to Black Rose Witch or Kallen Stadtfeld..."

Alright back to the duel. Oh crap, we're actually going to see a duel happen for once!? Aki and Crow are in position with their duel disks activated.

Crow and Aki in unison "DUEL!"

Both of them draw their opening hands.

Crow "I'LL GO FIRST SINCE I AM THE MOST AWESOME CHARACTER EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR."

Crow reaches down and draws a card.

Crow "THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME. I ACTIVATE THE HAX SPELL BLACK FEATHER RAPE FROM MY HAND! IT ALLOWS ME TO SPECIAL SUMMON AS MANY BLACK FEATHERS FROM MY HAND WITH NO COST WHATSOEVER!"

Crow "SO COME FORTH, BLACK FEATHER - GALE OF THE HURRICANE, BLACK FEATHER - BLACK LANCE BLAST, BLACK FEATHER - SHURA OF THE BLUE FLAME, BLACK FEATHER - SIRROCO OF THE DAWN, AND BLACK FEATHER - PITCH-BLACK ELFEN!"

All five of Crow's Black Feathers appear on his side of his field! His field is stacked! What will Aki do!?

Crow "AWESOME AREN'T THEY? I END MY TURN FOR NOW. WATCHU GONNA DO WHEN CROW'S BLACK FEATHERS RAPE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU."

Aki "...my move, draw!"

Aki reaches down and draws her card. Yusei is watching from the sidelines...oddly wearing a cheerleader type uniform.

Yusei "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AKIIIIIIIIIII~"

Everyone there is deeply disturbed after seeing Cheerleader Yusei...except Crow. Anyways...

Aki "I'm sorry to say that this duel didn't last as long as I thought."

Crow "YES I KNOW MY AWESOMENESS IS TOO MUCH TO HANDLE!"

Aki "No, that isn't it. In fact, the duel ends for you now! First I'll summon NightRose Knight in Attack Mode! And with its effect, when I summon it I can Special Summon a Level Four Plant monster from my hand. So come forth Lord Poison!"

NightRose Knight and Lord Poison appear on Aki's side of the field.

Aki "And now I will tune my two monsters to bring forth my Black Rose Dragon!"

NightRose Knight and Lord Poison suddenly tune together and form Black Rose Dragon.

Crow "WHAT THE HELL!?!?"

Aki "I will now use my Black Rose Dragon's effect to destroy every card on the field! BLACK ROSE GALE!"

Black Rose unleashes its deadly attack and destroys itself, along with all of Crow's Black Feathers!

Crow "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY BLACKFEATHERS ;-; "

Aki "And now I'll activate from my hand Raise Dead which will allow me to bring back my Black Rose Dragon!"

Black Rose Dragon appears on Aki's side of the field again!

Crow "AHHHHHH THIS IS GONNA HURT. BUT I'LL SO GET YOU NEXT TURN BECAUSE I'M AWESOME."

Aki "I'm afraid not. Didn't I tell you this would be it for you? I activate from my hand the Spell card Fake Seed in order to Special Summon Phoenixician Seed from my hand! It doesn't end there, I'll activate Seed's effect. By sending it to the graveyard, I can Special Summon Phoenixician Cluster Amaryllis from my hand!"

Amaryllis(2200 ATK) and Black Rose(2400 ATK) were now on Aki's side of the field, together packing 4600 Attack Points!

Crow "WHAT BUT IF YOU ATTACK WITH THEM, MY LIFE POINTS WILL DROP TO ZERO! I CAN'T LOSE! I'M THE AWESOME CROW!"

Aki "Sorry, your "awesomeness" ends today! Go Black Rose Dragon and Phoenixician Cluster Amaryllis, attack Crow directly!"

Both of Aki's monsters attack Crow, dropping his life points to zero as he yells out before collapsing onto the ground, crying.

Crow "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS! I DON'T LOSE...ESPECIALLY TO THE PERSON I'VE BEEN TAKING SCREENTIME FROM! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY."

Crow breaks down into less than manly tears.

Aki "There, I hope we won't have to hear you talking about how awesome you are now."

Yusei "Aki, you beat Crow! I can't believe it! GO AKI~"

Aki "...thanks Yusei. You think you could, um, put your regular clothes back on now?"

Yusei "Anything for you."

Meanwhile back in the evil parallel dimension that is 4Kids TV...

Sayer "Somebody help..."

To be continued...(Hopefully we save Divine by then and take down 4Kids TV!)

Card Info

_Black Feather Rape_

_Hax Spell_

_Special Summon as many "Black Feather" monsters from your hand._

As for the rest of the cards you've seen in this chapter, they are either real or been shown on 5Ds. Go look them up on Yu-gi-oh! Wiki or something. Yes, I am that lazy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

*Disclaimer* I offered five dollars to buy Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds but I was turned down. Does anyone else think it is worth more than five dollars? Didn't think so. So yeah, still don't own Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds in any way, shape, or form. Also, I'm glad you have not grown tired of this story! The reviews were much appreciated. Keep them coming please or else 4Kids will win. That and more reviews equates to faster chapters from me, remember that!

The dreaded 4Kids still has our antagonist, Divine, captive. But in good news, Aki has defeated Crow in a duel! I know right, who would have thought Crow losing was possible? Now Crow is balled up in the street somewhere in tears. Hopefully, he won't pop up during this chapter or in the future. Now once again, I the writer will attempt to save Divine from the evil grasps of 4Kids once more. Enjoy Aki, Yusei, the confused Misty, and any other characters that pop up for now!

Aki "Since I've defeated the unbeatable Crow in a duel does that mean I get my screentime back?"

Yusei "It sure does~. I'm glad since I'd rather much look at you than Crow..."

Aki blushes.

Misty "...um, excuse me once again."

Yusei and Aki turn to look at Misty.

Misty "Once again I remind you that I really, really, really, really...really hate you Ms. Izayoi."

Aki "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Why do you insist on hating me? ;-; "

Misty "I JUST DO! Anyways, now that you're free, I seek my revenge against you Aki. Let us commence our duel!"

Aki "...I guess there is no changing your mind on this one."

Almost on cue, Yusei rapidly changes back into his cheerleader outfit. Everyone is disturbed once more.

Yusei "Gooooooooooooooooooo Akiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~"

Aki simply blinks. Misty covers her eyes. Eventually, both ladies get into their dueling positions.

Aki and Misty in unison "DUEL!"

Meanwhile, in the terrible parallel dimension that is 4Kids TV...

Sayer "I don't think anything I've ever done can amount to the horrifying entity that is 4Kids TV..."

Carly "It isn't so bad..."

Sayer "Carly!? You're here too?"

Carly "Well, since 4Kids edited out the entire Arcadia Movement mini-arc I never get killed by you or became a Dark Signer."

Sayer "...man this is some redbull. Oh, what the fiddlesticks. I hate this no cursing stuff. Stupid 4Kids, editing out my cool moments."

Carly "You may not like it but I appreciate not being killed! You Meanie McMean Pants. I can't believe you tried to kill me ;-; "

Sayer "Well you WOULD be dead if 4Kids didn't edit it out! Hate this...AND ANOTHER THING! YOU GOT TO KEEP YOU NAME! Why did I get such a lousy name change?"

Carly "Because you're mean ;-; I quite like the name change they gave me, Carly Carmine. Sounds pretty~"

Sayer "Son of a bamboozle. Please, get me out of here someone..."

JACK "Aye, would ya guys mind keeping it down?"

Carly "JACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK~"

JACK "CARRRRRRRRLAYYYYYYYY~"

Sayer "Car-lay? What happened to your voice Jack?"

JACK "Aye, well, the 4Kids guys thought it'd be a good idea to give me a British Accent..."

Sayer "...you sound exactly like Bakura from the original Yu-gi-oh! show!"

JACK "Aye, ya think so?"

Sayer "I do think so. For Bakura it was cool but for you Jack...it sounds gay. You're gay now."

JACK "AYE, DON'T TALK TO THE KINGU LIKE THAT! Oh blimey, I do sound gay."

Carly "Don't worry, I still love you Jacky Poo~"

Evil Voice of 4Kids TV "SILENCE WHILE WE'RE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT IDEAS TO RUIN THE SHOW FURTHER!"

Poor Divine, Carly, and Jack. I swear as the writer that I will get you out of there, someway, somehow. But not right now, but definately soon! Anyways, back to the Misty/Aki duel!

Aki "I must warn you, I won't go easy on you. My plants will turn your deck into fertilizer."

Misty "Is that so? Well my...my..................................."

Several minutes go by as Misty is thinking.

Misty "Gosh, I've seem to forgotten what kind of deck I run."

Aki "...wh...whaaaaaaaa?"

Misty "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll remember as soon as I draw my cards!"

Misty reaches down and draws her opening hand. She looks down at them, surprised.

Misty "Oh dear, it seems that my cards are completely blank..."

Aki "...I...whaaaaaaaa?"

Misty "It seems my deck was edited out somehow..."

Yusei "...so like...what happens now?"

Misty "First I'll suggest that you please change back to your normal clothes. After that I'm afraid I don't know..."

Suddenly out of nowhere, a new challenger appears!

Kiryu "Misty, what are you doing just standing there?"

Yusei -who thankfully changed back to his regular outfit- "KIRYU IS THAT YOU!?"

Kiryu "No, I'm Barack Obama. Yes, it is me you dumbfuck."

Yusei "Great another person who insults me..."

Kiryu "Anyways, Misty just don't stand there! Use your Earthbound God!"

Misty "...what is an Earthbound God?"

Kiryu "What? Are you fucking kidding me? This must be the work of an evil far greater than the Dark Signers..."

Aki "So..um...what are we going to do?"

Kiryu "I'll tell you what you're going to do. First, Yusei stop being so gay. Second, I'll be taking Misty with me so that we may fix this injustice that is going on around here. And thirdly..."

Kiryu randomly appears in front of Aki. He grabs her and then kisses her right in front of Yusei.

Yusei "O.O! YOU SON OF A..."

Kiryu "Bet you weren't expecting that? Don't look so pissed. This is how a REAL man gets the job done. It was worth it just to see that pissed off look on your face..."

Aki stands there, blushing.

Kiryu "Come on Misty, we have to pay a visit to a very dreadful place!"

Kiryu grabs Misty and throws her onto the back of his D-Wheel that just randomly appeared out of nowhere as he drives off into the distance. Yusei stands there still pissed that Kiryu just kissed the love of his life.

Yusei "How dare he kiss Aki! You didn't enjoy that did you Aki!?"

Aki "I..um..."

Yusei "...."

Meanwhile somewhere else in Neo Domino City...

Yanagi "BEAT ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! BEAT ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Yanagi continues to sing that classic Michael Jackson song as he grabs his crotch and begins to moonwalk.

Rua "Why am I here again gramps?"

Yanagi "Me and you are going to have our very own Thriller Night~"

Rua "Gramps, I'm not Ruka!"

Yanagi ".....oh. Well, close enough~"

Rua "...HELP!"

Wow, even I'm disturbed after reading that. Anyways, Kiryu and Misty have appeared in front of what seems to be a portal that leads into somewhere most terrible!

Kiryu "4Kids TV...I've come to put an end to you!"

YES! Kiryu has taken up the task of vanquishing 4Kids TV! Will he succeed!? Find out...next time!

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

*Disclaimer* I offered a very fair trade for Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds the other day...one shiny new Crush Card Virus for the show. Now granted the card could garner them around $150, a lot more than the $5 I offered them the last time. Sadly, they declined. How much do they actually think the show is worth? Bah, regardless, I still don't own Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds in any way, shape, or form. Also remember, reviews are the fuel that power this story. So review each new chapter that comes out if you can so that they can keep coming!

The dreaded 4Kids still has Divine captive. Not only that, it has other important characters(Jack and Carly) capitve as well. Now I promised you that I would do something to free them from the evil grasps of 4Kids but someone else has decided to take the task up. The brave soul who will attempt to fight 4Kids is none other than...Kiryu! Go get 'em Kiryu. But before we see the epic battle between Kiryu and 4Kids, let us see for a moment what Aki and Yusei are doing while they have this moment alone.

Yusei "So, looks like its just me and..."

Before Yusei could even finish talking, he notices that Aki is now in a cheerleading outfit. He starts to bleed from the nose.

Aki "Something wrong?"

Yusei "No..nothing at all. I'm just wondering...why you're in a cheerleading outfit. Not that I'm complaining or anything..."

Aki "The writers thought it was a good idea to make me a cheerleader for you..."

Yusei "They did!? Awesomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Aki "No, not awesome! I don't want to be degraded to a cheerleader! I want to have equal screentime like you and have important duels! I already showed my worth by defeating Crow..."

Yusei "Yeah that was pretty amazing! But, I think its cool if you were my cheerleader..."

Aki "What!? You want me to degrade myself? I liked being the Black Rose Witch and I was respected. But being a cheerleader for you...that just isn't respectable at all!"

Yusei "Whoa, calm down Aki! I'm just saying...maybe...being my cheerleader isn't as bad as it seems..."

Aki walks up to Yusei and backhands him across the face!

Yusei -slapped- "...O.O! OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? ;-;"

Aki "This is horrible. This whole show is going downhill! No one will want to watch it because of people like you Yusei!

Yusei "...I'M SORRY! Is there anything I can do to make it up to you!?"

Aki walks up to Yusei and looks him in the eyes. After a few moments, she knees Yusei in the gut, doubling him over.

Yusei "...OOOOF!"

Aki "Yeah, face me in a duel. I win, I won't have to be a cheerleader. If I lose, I'll be your cheerleader. Sound fair?"

Yusei takes a moment to ponder that offer while clutching his gut. He thinks Aki is a good duelist but he is the main character of the show afterall. There is no way he'd lose to her! He suddenly straightens up and looks at Aki, almost sparkling.

Yusei "I accept your challenge! Cheerleader Aki here I come~"

Aki and Yusei get into their positions across from each other. They activate their duel disks, ready to duel!

Aki and Yusei "DUEL!"

Meanwhile, in that horrible parallel dimension that is 4Kids TV...

Kiryu "Alright, now lets see how we're going to go about destroying this shanaynay hole. Wait a minute, what the fiddle?"

Misty "It seems you can no longer curse while you're here..."

Kiryu "Oh, what the fudrucker."

Suddenly, the area begins to shake violently! Appearing out of nowhere was an army of zombies, led by their master...Dark King Jaden Yuki!?!!?

Kiryu "...what the...aren't you the GX main character!?"

DK Jaden "Silence you seekers of destroying the great 4Kids TV!"

Kalin "Who do you think you a-WHAT THE HECK!? WHY IS MY NAME KALIN NOW!?"

DK Jaden "I DO NOT LIKE THE NAME KIRYU. FROM NOW ON YOU WILL BE CALLED KALIN KESSLER."

Kalin "...I DON'T THINK SO!"

Misty "Calm down, we came here for a reason you know."

Kalin "Sure, you get to keep your name at least. Anyways, I'm calm now..."

DK Jaden "SILENCE, OR I'LL-"

But before the Dark King Jaden could finish his sentence, Kiry...er, Kalin has tackled him to the ground and is beating him into a bloody pulp! His zombie army runs away, terrified.

Kalin "SHUTUP ALREADY! GX IS OVER! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN YOU HORRIBLE ABOMINATION!"

Kalin gets up and looks down at a half-dead, bloodied up Dark King Jaden,

Kalin "Also GX epicly SUCKED. At least 5Ds was cool for a while until we hired your darn GX guys..."

Kalin shakes his head in shame.

Kalin "Of course, they jewed me over big time as well. But everyone will still remember that awesome first duel of mines..."

Kalin stands there, remembering his own awesomeness before Misty nudges him back to reality.

Misty "...um, remember we're here to defeat 4Kids TV?"

Kalin "...oh right. Almost forgot. Well, now that I took care of this problem, onwards!"

Back to the Aki/Yusei duel!

Aki "Ladies first, right?"

Yusei "Wrong, I'll go first! DRAW!"

Yusei draws his card. Aki simply looks at him with a blank stare, not believing that just happened.

Aki "How rude..."

Yusei "Alright, I'll start off by summoing Speed Warrior in Attack Mode!"

Yusei slaps a card down on his duel disk. Appearing in front of him was his mighty Speed Warrior!

Yusei "Also Speed Warrior's attack doubles on the turn he is summoned. So he has 1800 attack points instead of 900!"

Yusei stands there all proud of that accomplishment.

Aki "...thats all fine and dandy but...I don't really see a point to it since you can't attack on the first turn anyways..."

Yusei "...oh right. Woops, my bad. Haha..."

Yusei looks extremely embarrassed.

Yusei "Actually, its all part of my plan. Yeah, lets go with that. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn!"

_Yusei's Stats_

_4000 LP_

_4 Cards in Hand, Speed Warrior(900 ATK) and 1 FD on the field_

Aki "My move, draw!"

Aki draws her card and looks down at her hand.

Aki "I'll summon Rose Knight in Attack Mode!"

Appearing on Aki's side of the field was the ever deadly Rose Knight, ready to prick anything with its thorns.

Aki "Rose Knight, attack Speed Warrior. Rose Strike!"

Rose Knight slices Speed Warrior in half, destroying it in the process as Yusei's life points drop by 700.

Aki "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

_Aki's Stats_

_4000 LP_

_3 Cards in Hand, Rose Knight(1600 ATK) and 2 FDs on the field_

Yusei "Ow, that hurt a little. No worries though. My turn, draw!"

Yusei draws his card and looks down at the card he just drew, smirking.

Yusei "I'll start by summoning Junk Synchron in Attack Mode!"

One of Yusei's favorite monsters, Junk Synchron appears on his side of the field!

Yusei "Also, when I summon Junk Synchron I can summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard. Say hello to Speed Warrior once again!"

Speed Warrior joins Junk Synchron on Aki's side of the field.

Yusei "Now I'll tune both of my monsters to bring out Junk Warrior! *Insert Yusei's Synchro call here!*"

Junk Warrior appears on Yusei's side of the field, ready to kick some butt!

Yusei "Junk Warrior, attack Rose Knight. SCRAP FIST!"

Junk Warrior leaps into the air and comes down at Rose Knight with its Scrap Fist. But unfortunately for Yusei...

Aki "You activated my trap card, Thorn Wall! When a Plant type monster is selected as an Attack target on my side of the field, all monsters in Attack position on your side of the field are destroyed!"

And with that, Junk Warrior was wrapped around in various thorns, piercing him until he scattered into many pieces.

Yusei "...NO JUNK WARRIOR! ;-; "

Aki "Looks like you don't have many options left, Yusei. Still think I'm only good to be your cheerleader?"

Yusei "TOTALLY! I'm still going to win this Aki and you'll be my cheerleader~"

Aki rolls her eyes. Looks like the love between these two is disappearing fast!

Yusei "I'll set another card facedown and end my turn."

_Yusei's Stats_

_3300 LP_

_3 Cards in Hand, 2 FDs on the field_

Aki "My turn, I draw."

Aki reaches down and draws her card.

Aki "I tribute my Rose Knight to summon Gigaplant from my hand!"

Rose Knight disappears and appearing on her side of the field was the ever deadly Gigaplant! And I do mean deadly. In fact, take a look at this flashback of little Aki playing Gigaplant at school.

Gigaplant "GRAWR, ME LOVE EAT LIL KIDS!"

Gigaplant is then seen grabbing random kids and stuffing them down its throat. Damn...that is all I have to say. Back to the duel!

Aki "Gigaplant, attack Yusei directly!"

Gigaplant inches closer to Yusei but before it can hit a direct attack, Yusei flips open a trap card. A weird looking scarecrow deflect Gigaplant's attack!

Yusei "I activate my facedown card, Scrap Iron Scarecrow. It allows me to block your attack and set it facedown on my field again!"

Aki "Not bad. I set once card facedown and end my turn."

Gigaplant is looking towards Yusei, licking its lips. Yusei begins to sweat a little, feeling a bit creeped out by it.

_Aki's Stats_

_4000 LP_

_2 Cards in Hand, Gigaplant(2400 ATK) and 2 FDs on the field_

Yusei "During your End Phase I activate my other facedown card, Wicked Reborn! At the cost of 800 life points, I can bring back a Synchro Monster with its effect negated. Come back, Junk Warrior!"

Yusei's life points drop another 800. In exchange, however, Junk Warrior returns to his side of the field again!

Yusei "Heh, things are going to get interesting now Aki~ Think you can handle it?"

Aki "I'll take whatever is coming Yusei."

Yusei "Alright then, my move, DRAW!"

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the parallel dimension that is 4Kids TV...

Sayer "This is getting rather annoying. Just floating here..."

JACK "Aye, stop yer complaining! I'm sure someone will come fer us...maybeh..."

Carly "I don't mind being stuck here with you forever Jacky-poo~"

JACK "Car-lay darlin'~"

Sayer "...oh, please someone get me out of here x.x..."

Also, randomly somewhere in Neo Domino City...

Yanagi "How do ya like that sonny~?"

Rua "...you put me in a maid outfit! I told you I'm not Ruka! I'm Rua! I'm not a girl!"

Yanagi "Tomato, tomatoe. Its all the same to me~."

Rua "...HELP ME SOMEBODY!"

Boy, that just doesn't seem right at all and yet I still added it. Kiryu and Misty are still on their way to defeating the evil 4Kids TV and the love between Yusei and Aki looks like to be on a downhill spiral! What will happen!? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter, where Kiryu continues his quest to vanquish 4Kids TV and the epic conclusion of the Yusei/Aki duel!

End Note: Wow, can you believe an actual duel that lasts longer than one turn is happening for once? (I'm still shocked myself and I'm the writer!) Also you know the deal, you want the card info? Go to yu-gi-oh! wiki or something. Laziness FTW.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

*Disclaimer* I do not own Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds, Yu-gi-oh! GX, or Yu-gi-oh! in any way, shape, or form. I bet you're all wondering why there hasn't been a new chapter since July. Well, let me break it down for you: 1.) No one reviewed the last chapter so I assumed everyone lost interest which in turn made me kind of lose interest. 2.) More importantly though 4Kids kidnapped me for a month or so and I saw such horrible, horrible things. I don't think I've recovered from that experience. -Balls up in corner-

4Kids...such a terrible, terrible, TERRIBLE existence. While Aki and Yusei are dueling over at Neo Domino City to see if Aki will become Yusei's cheerleader, Kiryu and Misty are attempting to bring down the dreaded 4Kids TV. Now I know you all want to see what happens but unfortunately for you, it is not going to happen this chapter because you didn't review my last chapter. So instead, you get this filler chapter! Enjoy.

Ruka "Huh..I wonder where Rua is..."

Where is Rua? That is a very good question to be asking young Ruka. Let us see where Rua is...

Rua "...."

Yanagi "Wassa matter sonny~?"

Rua "...I'm wearing a freakin' school girl outfit."

Yanagi "I think it looks good on you~."

Rua "I'M NOT A GIRL, I'M A BOY! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

Yanagi "I do~."

Yanagi pats Rua on the head a few times with his eyes closed, as if he is having the most wonderful time.

Rua "RUKA! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP!"

Suddenly, the door to where Yanagi and Rua are opens up. Stepping onto the scene would be none other than...Rally!

Rally "Hi, I was wonderin' if Yusei was here by chance?"

Yanagi instantly opens his eyes and looks at Rally with the most creepiest smile.

Yanagi "Jackpot~."

Wow, that doesn't get any less disturbing everytime I type it. Anyways, I wonder what Godwin and Jaegar are up to these days. In fact, let us take a peek at what is going on at Godwin's office.

Jaegar "Sir, what are we to do now that the whole Dark Signer plan failed miserably?"

Godwin "Worry not for a plan much more sinister has been put into motion."

Jaegar "What plan would that be sir?"

Godwin "Have you heard recent accounts of people just vanishing out of nowhere?"

Jaegar "I have, hehehe. Don't tell me you're behind it sir?"

Godwin "Actually it isn't me technically who is behind it. I am merely helping it along. The real mastermind behind this plan is the leader of Yliaster who has sent 4Kids out to censor people."

Jaegar "The leader of Yliaster...4Kids...how...horrifying

Jaegar began to shake in fear.

Godwin "Are you scared Jaegar?"

Jaegar "Hehe...not at all sir..."

Godwin "Well you should be. The leader of Yliaster is truly an evil entity. It is only a matter of time now....hahahaha...HAHAHAHA...BWAHAHAHA-"

As Godwin is laughing sadistically, he chokes right around the middle, trips over his chair, and face plants onto the ground.

Jaeger "...are you alright sir?"

Godwin looks up.

Godwin "...shutup."

Meanwhile, somewhere in South America...

Bommer "Alright, this should be it. My village has been restored. Everyone should be back...my little _hermana _and my little _hermano. _Finally, I am home."

Bommer walks up a hill, tears running down his cheeks as he outstreches his arms.

Bommer "I'm back everyone!"

But no one responds. Bommer takes a closer look and realizes that his village had been destroyed..._again."_

Bommer "...son of a bitch."

Back in Satellite...

Crow "WAHHHHHHHHH, WHY'D I HAVE TO LOSE!? I'M NOT AWESOME ANYMORE! WHY ME? ;-; "

Crows begins to cry hysterically, balling himself up against a wall. Suddenly, the little Satellite kids that Crow hangs out with run down to see their big bro Crow crying like a little baby.

Kid #1: Big bro Crow, why are you crying!?

Crow "BECAUSE I'M A LOSER NOW."

Kid #2 "You're not a loser big bro Crow, you're our hero!"

Crow "YOUR HERO IS A LOSER, A BIG FAT, STINKY LOSER. I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR ANYMORE!"

Kid #3 "You still have us big bro Crow!"

All the kids smile and look at Crow.

Crow "I NEVER GAVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU GUYS! I JUST SAID I'D DO SUCH AND SUCH FOR THE CHILDREN SO I COULD USE THAT AS A REASON FOR DOING ANYTHING I DAMN WELL PLEASED."

The kids gasp in shock and the girls begin to cry.

Kid #1 "No big bro Crow, you're lying! ;-; "

Crow "THE HELL I AM YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

Crow gets up angered and BACKHANDS the little kid across the face, knocking him down. He begins to burst in tears. All the kids scream in horror as they help their friend up and run away from the scene, crying.

Wow, as if you needed another reason to hate Crow. Let us see what else is going on in Neo Domino City.

Mikage "Oh Atlas-sama, where could you have gone!? ;-; "

Ushio peeks out from behind a wall at Mikage, admiring her beauty.

Ushio "Oh Mikage, if only you felt the same way I felt about you."

Mikage "I feel so alone. If only I had someone I could confide in.."

Ushio's eyes widen.

Ushio "O.O! This is my chance, here I go!"

Ushio steps away from the wall, about to walk over to Mikage when suddenly...

Saiga "Hey, you look down. Would you like to talk about it?"

Mikage "Yes I would."

Saiga and Mikage then walk away together. Ushio stands there, frozen, crying manly tears.

Ushio "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!? ;-; "

Aw, poor Ushio. You'll get her someday man. Well, let us end things by going back to Ruka.

Ruka "I haven't seen Rua in a while. I hope he's alright."

Ruka then walks to her room, closing the door behind her.

Ruka "Well, I guess I'll find something else to do..."

Ruka then reaches down and grabs a remote. She pushes a button and suddenly a hole appears in the middle of the floor, with stairs leading down to someplace! Ruka smirks as he slowly makes her way down the stairs as the opening closes up. After walking for a bit, she reaches a dark room, The only thing visible is a stand in the middle of the room with the light shining down. On top of that stand was a white robe. Ruka walks forward, grabs the robe and puts it on, covering her face and all. A huge screen then appears in front of her as someone is kneeling down.

Godwin "Welcome, leader of Yliaster. I hope everything is going according to plan?"

Ruka "Yes, everything is. Now go and initiate the next step of the plan."

Godwin "As you wish lord."

The screen then cuts as Ruka begins to laugh sadistically.

Ruka "Hehehehe...soon all my competition will be gone and you'll be all mine Yusei!"

WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE? Ruka is the leader of Yliaster!? Ruka called 4Kids on my story and is censoring the characters!? WHY RUKA WHY!?

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : A Day in the life of Ruka**

*Disclaimer* I do not own Yu-gi-oh!, Yu-gi-oh! GX, or Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds in any way, shape, or form. I do appreciate the single comment I received for the last chapter, I really do. I guess I'll return to the main storyline...most likely the chapter after this one or the one after. Yup, next time listen to my requests. Like the title would suggest, you're getting another filler chapter. Enjoy!

Last chapter we discovered that sweet, innocent Ruka was not who we thought she was. In fact, she is the leader of Yliaster! She's also the one responsible for 4Kids going rampage in this story. Damn you Ruka, damn you! But we all must wonder, what exactly goes on Ruka's world? Well, let us find out shall we?

_7:45 A.M._

Ruka was sound asleep in her bed when suddenly...KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! Rua was banging on Ruka's door, trying to wake her up.

Rua "Ruka, Ruka, wake up! It's almost time to go to the Academy!"

The banging on the door was loud and eventually Ruka woke up. She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes, still feeling a bit sleepy. She got up in her jammies and opened the door, looking at Rua.

Rua "RUKA, RU- oh, there you are! What are you still doing in your pajamas? We need to hurry or we'll be late!"

Ruka blinked a few times.

Ruka "Rua, you're back? Where have you been these last few days?"

Rua "Uh, um, well you see..."

Rua begins to have a horrible flashback. Start flashback...now.

_Somewhere in Yanagi's place, Rua is tied up in a chair while Yanagi has a mic in hand, apparently it is karaoke night._

_Yanagi "I wanna....l-l-l-l-l-l-l-lick you from your heads to your toes~. And I wanna...move from the bed to the down to the floooooooor~._

_Rua "....;-;"_

_Rally "Ohhh, love this song!"_

End flashback. Yeah, it was disturbing to me too.

Rua "...you know, nevermind about that! Hurry up and get dressed or we'll be late!"

Ruka "Alright, I'll go get changed. Wait for me out front."

Rua "Will do!"

Rua turns around and runs off. Ruka sighs and goes back to her room, closing the door behind her. She makes her way to her closet and grabs her school uniform. She begins to undress when she hears some heavy breathing. She stops and looks around nervously to see where it was coming from. She didn't really have to look that far as the breathing was coming from behind her. Standing behind her was Rua's best friend...Tenpei!

Ruka "Eek! What are you doing here while I'm changing!?!

Tenpei "I...uh..."

Tenpei begins to bleed from the nose and then passes out.

Ruka "...."

_8:00 A.M._

Ruka, Rua, and Tenpei run as fast as they could and eventually make it to Duel Academy just in time!

Rua *huff, huff* "We...we made it."

Ruka *huff huff* "Y..yeah."

Tenpei *remembers Ruka undressing and passes out*

Rua "...are you okay Tenpei?"

Ruka "He's fine, let's get to class quickly!"

Rua shrugs and runs towards class. Ruka looks down at the passed out Tenpei and then randomly kicks him in the gut!

Ruka "Hmp, try to peep on me again and see what happens!"

Ruka then runs off after Rua.

_9:30 A.M._

All three of them were now sitting in class, listening on today's lesson.

Professor Heitmann "Now, who can tell me what you need in order to perform a Synchro Summon?"

Everyone in class tries to ignore the professor and look the other way.

Professor Heitmann "Oh, so nobody wants to take a guess? Well then I'll have to pick one of you..."

Ruka knew the answer but felt embarassed to raise her hand. Tenpei was...not there. In fact, he was still laying outside unconscious. And Rua, well, Rua was sleeping.

Professor Heitmann "RUA, WHAT IS THE ANSWER!?"

Rua, after hearing Heitmann's shouting, opened his eyes and stood up immediately!

Rua "STOP! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A GIRL!"

All the students stare at Rua, confused looks on their faces before bursting into laughter.

Professor Heitmann "...okay, that is definately not the answer but thanks for that...random outburst."

Rua looks around embarassed.

Rua "Uh..um..that is..."

Rua turns to look towards one of the windows and sees Yanagi standing out there, staring at him! Rua's eyes widened as Yanagi begins to lick his lips, feeling very much disturbed.

Rua "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_12:00 P.M._

It is now lunchtime and the students all gather at the cafeteria in order to have some lunch and talk amongst themselves. Rua and Ruka get their lunches and begin to make their way towards a table. Tenpei...well, he's still outside unconscious. Also it is raining at the moment, poor guy. Anyways, Rua sits down and as Ruka is about to sit down...

Sly "Dayum, I'd hit that."

The ever mysterious Sly was standing behind Ruka, checking out her behind. Ruka turns around to look at Sly who then shifts his gaze somewhere else and begins to whistle.

Ruka "Um..."

Sly then sees Ruka still looking at him and turns to look at her again.

Sly "Can I help you?"

Ruka "Um...did you just say that you'd..."

Sly "Let me stop you right there. I didn't say nothing so don't pin shit on me. K? Thanks."

Sly then walks off. Ruka simply blinks before turning around and sitting down to eat her lunch.

_1:45 P.M._

Everyone gets back to class and the professor decides to have a practice duel at the duel field. It just so happens that he had chosen to pit Ruka and Rua against each other. Everyone expected this to be a close duel but instead...

Ruka's Lifepoints: 4000, Rua's Lifepoints: 100

Ruka "Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack him directly! Eternal Sunshine!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon did as she was told and fired off a rainbow colored beam at Rua, causing him to fly backwards and crash into the wall as his lifepoints dropped to zero.

Rua "Gahhhh... I got my butt handed to me ;-;."

Ruka "Teehee, sorry about that Rua but you told me to give it my all!"

The rest of Ruka's classmates began to crowd around her and congratulate her. Rua slowly rose to a stand and dusted himself off. He began to walk towards the rest of the class before he heard a door slowly open. He slowly turned his head to see Yanagi peaking through the opened door.

Rua "AHHHHHHHHHHHH, IT NEVER ENDS!"

_3:00 P.M._

Classes are finally over as the students rush out in order to go home or chat with each other in front of the entrance. Rua and Ruka walk towards the exit and then notice Tenpei FINALLY beginning to come to, slowly sitting up, all wet and dirty.

Rua "...dude are you okay?"

Ruka "I'm sure he's fine, why don't you go on ahead while I check up on him?"

Rua shrugs his shoulders and goes on ahead. Tenpei is still in la la land as he begins to mumble stuff to himself.

Tenpei "Awww, this must be the most beautiful dream ever. I got to see Ruka naked...hehe.."

Ruka's eyes widen!

Ruka "O.O! YOU PERV! RUKA KICKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Ruka KICKS Tenpei right in the jaw, causing a tooth to fly out as he collapses on the ground, knocked the f out and bleeding from the mouth.

Ruka "Hmp!"

Ruka simply storms off, leaving Tenpei there a knocked out and bloody mess. Out of nowhere, Sly sneaks up and kicks Tenpei right in the ribs for no apparent reason whatsoever!

Sly "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

Sly then looks around before putting his hands in his pockets and then walks off calmly.

_4:00 P.M._

Eventually, Rua and Ruka manage to get home. Rua immediately leaps into the air and plants himself facedown on the couch, wanting to take a nap as classes really tired him out.

Rua "Man, am I tired..."

Ruka "Well, go ahead and take a nap. If you need me I'll be in my room, okay?"

Rua "ZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZZzZ."

Ruka "....right."

Ruka sighs as he slowly makes her way towards the door to her room. She opens it and then walks in, closing the door behind her. She walks over to her closet and grabs a white robe. She begins to undress when she hears heavy breathing...again. She turns around nervously to see who it was. This time it wasn't Tenpei but rather Yanagi looking through the window!

Ruka "EEEEEEEEK!"

Yanagi "Oh sorry, I thought you were Rua~. My bad, I don't have an interest in little girls~."

Ruka "...he's in the living room."

Yanagi "...JACKPOT~."

Yanagi then disappears. Ruka stands there, a little confused and a little disturbed. Regardless, she manages to put on that white robe. She pushes a button on a remote and a hole opens up in her room with stairs leading down. She slowly walks down them as the opening closes. Eventually, she makes her way into that dark room as a huge monitor turns on, revealing a kneeled down Godwin.

Godwin "Welcome my lord."

Ruka "What is your report on our progress?"

Godwin "Yes, numerous people have been erased from this world and sent to the evil parallel dimension of 4Kids TV including Jack Atlas, Carly,..."

Ruka "No, no. Not the progress on that, the progress on Yusei!"

Godwin "...well, we have discovered that Yusei has confessed his love to Aki Izayoi. However, they seem to be having some troubles between them as they are both dueling each other as we speak."

Ruka "I see. Very well, you are dismissed for now. Continue with our plans."

Godwin "As you wish my lord."

The feed on the monitor cuts as Ruka makes her way to a throne in the middle of the room and sits down on it, beginning to laugh sadistically.

Ruka "Heehee...teehee...bwahaha-teehee. Arg, I'm not very good at this evil laughter thing."

Ruka then reaches into her robe and pulls out a cellphone and dials a number. Someone picks up...who could it be?

Sly "Yo, yo, yo."

Ruka "Hey Sly, its me Ruka~."

Sly "O.O! Hey R- er I mean, yo sup?"

Ruka "Say, can I ask you to do me a favor?"

Sly "Favor? I ain't no one's bitchboy. However, what would you require of me?"

Ruka "Well, there is this older girl who is giving me problems, her name is Aki Izayoi. I was wondering if you could, maybe, take her out?"

Sly "...you want me to fuck a bitch up!? I don't know, yo..."

Ruka "I promise if you do this for me I'll give you something very special~. Teehee.~"

Sly "O.O! You know what, I'll do it. I'm lookin' forward to that something special."

Ruka "It'll be worth it~."

Ruka licks her lips so that Sly could hear it. Sly gets that lovey dovey look on his face. Ruka then hangs up the phone.

Ruka "Heehee, boys are so easy to manipulate. Once Sly takes you out Aki, Yusei will be all mines! Hehe...teehee...bwaha-teehee. Oh darnit, I really need to work on a better evil laugh!"

To be continued!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Stardust vs. Black Rose**

*Disclaimer* I do not own Yu-gi-oh!, Yu-gi-oh! GX, or Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds in any shape, way, or form. I see you all enjoyed that little chapter about Ruka. I found it to be essential to the overall main plot, don't you think? Anyways, I also appreciate all those reviews and like I have always said, the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come out. So here you go, Chapter 8 coming at you!

Let's get up to speed, with Divine Stardust! Ahh, sorry about that. 4Kids has been infecting my brain a little bit these days since I watch the dub on Cartoon Network sometimes when I wake up in the morning. Anyways, a refresher on the main storyline. 4Kids has been running amuck in Neo Domino City, taking away the antagonist of this story, Divine, and transported him to the evil parallel dimension known as 4Kids TV. Kiryu and Misty have gone to said evil dimension in an attempt to put an end to 4Kids TV and in the process, save everyone that is stuck there. Also as a shock, Ruka is really the leader of Yliaster. It's always the one you least suspect, eh? And last but not least, Aki and Yusei are dueling over a stupid reason...to see if Aki will become Yusei's cheerleader or not. Remember everything again? Alright, good. We return first back to the duel between Yusei and Aki!

Yusei "It's my move, draw!"

Yusei's Stats

2500 LPs

4 Cards in Hand, 1 FD on the field, Junk Warrior equipped with Wicked Reborn

Aki "...I have to ask, when did you add Wicked Reborn to your deck?"

Yusei "Oh, you dropped it earlier but I thought it'd be cool in my deck so I added it right before the duel started instead of giving it to you."

Aki "...what? That is so...so...rude of you!"

Yusei "I'm sorry ;-;. I'll make it up to you as soon as you become my cheerleader, I swear it!"

Aki "..."

Yusei "...anyways, moving on, I summon the tuner monster, Drill Synchron in Attack Mode!"

Yusei slapped a card down onto his duel disk as materialzing on his field was Drill Synchron, swirling its drills in the air.

Yusei "Now I'll tune my level three Drill Synchron with my level five Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior leaped into the air as did Drill Synchron as it attached itself onto the back of Junk Warrior, as three green circles surrounding them. Both monsters were then engulfed in a brilliant light!

Yusei "Clustering hopes will become will become a new shining star! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon, take flight Stardust Dragon!"

As the brilliant light died down, appearing before Yusei's field was the beautiful ace monster of his deck, Stardust Dragon!

Aki "So, finally decided to bring out Stardust Dragon?"

Yusei "Of course, I need Stardust Dragon in order to win so that I can see you in a cheerleading outfit cheering me on~."

Aki sighs.

Yusei "Now Stardust Dragon, attack her Gigaplant...SHOOTING SONIC!"

Stardust Dragon roars loudly as it fires off its shooting sonic towards Gigaplant.

Aki "I won't allow this! I activate another Thorn Wall!"

A wall of thorns shot up from Aki's field and wrapped around Stardust Dragon.

Yusei "...you know I'm just going to use Stardust's effect to negate it right?"

Aki "Yes, I'm well aware but at least my monster won't be destroyed this turn."

Stardust broke free from the thorns and then faded away as it became dust.

Yusei "Well played Aki my love. But you know Stardust will be back at my end phase and I'll be that much closer to having you as my own personal cheerleader."

Aki simply shakes her head.

Yusei "I set two more cards on the field and end my turn."

As soon as Yusei ended his turn, Stardust Dragon reappeared on his field.

Yusei's Stats

2500 LPs

1 Card in Hand, 3 FDs on the field, Stardust Dragon(2500 ATK)

Meanwhile, in the evil parallel dimension that is 4Kids TV...

Sayer "Alright, this is getting freaking ridiculous. How long are we going to be floating around here?"

JACK "Aye, will you stop yer bloody complainin' already? I'm tryin' to have a good time with Car-lay~."

Carly "Yeah Meanie McMean Pants, why don't you just make the best out of the situation?"

Sayer looks at both Jack and Carly with an angered look on his face.

Sayer "Make the best out of the situation? WE'RE STUCK IN THIS GODFORSAKEN DIMENSION CONTROLLED BY 4KIDS AND YOU WANT ME TO MAKE THE BEST OUT OF IT? I DON'T THINK IT'S FUDGING POSSIBLE."

Sayer begins to seethe.

JACK "Aye, calm down. I'm sure someone is coming to rescue us...atleast I 'ope so."

Speaking of people coming to the rescue, Kiry-er, I mean Kalin and Misty have taken down Dark King Jaden Yuki and are continuing on their mission to destroy the evil dimension that is 4Kids TV. Oh, and to save the others.

Kalin "Man, what a freaking lame name Kalin is. I wonder what everyone is smoking in this awful dimension."

Misty "Perhaps instead of complaining we can try to focus on the task at hand?"

Kalin "Man don't tell me what the fudge to do. Man, this is flapjacking stupid. Gosh nabbit, I hate this no cursing stuff, too ;o"

Misty "Wait, what is that over there!?"

Misty points to a floating door a few feet ahead of them. Written there in bold letters was "Head of 4Kids TV."

Kalin "...well I'll be a son of a gun. The head of 4Kids TV is just behind that door!"

Kalin cracks his knuckles, ready to kick some ass.

Kalin "Alright, time to kick some 4Kids butt! Ready to do this Misty?"

Misty "I guess so..."

Kalin "Alright, here we go!"

Kalin busts open the floating door. A brilliant begins to shine as he steps through the door, as does Misty. Eventually, the light dies down as they enter wherever the door led them to. They look around and eventually notice someone standing there in the center of this strange area. Kalin and Misty make their way towards the rather small individual just standing there, covered in a black robe.

Kalin "Are you the guy responsible for all of this bullshishkabob? The guy in charge of 4Kids TV?"

??? "You would be correct."

Kalin then reached up and grabbed the head of 4Kids TV by the collar and lifted him into the air.

Kalin "I am SO going to kill you. Any last words?"

??? "Your actions are meaningless. You cannot defeat 4Kids."

Kalin "Oh really? Well then, let us test that theory shall we!? But before I do, let me see the face of the person responsible for all this nonsense!"

Kalin tosses the hood of the head of 4Kids back, revealing him to be a teenage boy.

Kalin "...you gotta be kiddin' me? A little kid like you is the head of 4Kids TV? Though that does explain a lot..."

You know Kalin, it really does. Don't just stand there though, END HIM ALREADY! I AS THE WRITER COMMAND YOU!

Kalin "Regardless, this is the end for you. See ya later kid!"

Kalin is about to beat him to a bloody pulp until Misty grabs his arm, stopping him!

Kalin "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING MISTY?"

Misty "Don't hurt him..."

Kalin "WHY THE HECK NOT!? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL!?"

Misty "...he's my brother, Tobi."

Kalin "....SAY WHAT NOW?"

Tobi "Hehehehehe...its been a while, Misty onee-chan."

You've, got, to, be, kidding, me. Tobi, Misty's younger brother, is the head of 4Kids TV!? Hell, wasn't he killed by Divine!? Oh right, 4Kids probably edited it out...WHICH MAKES SENSE IF TOBI IS THE ONE AT THE TOP!

Okay, my mind just asploded there. Let us go back to the Yusei/Aki duel while I try to recover from that.

Aki "I will not be degraded to being your cheerleader, Yusei. If you truly loved me as you claim, you would not ask this of me."

Yusei "I do love you Aki...but you being my cheerleader...its just an opportunity I can't let slip away!"

Aki sighs and draws a card from the top of her deck.

Aki's Stats

4000 LPs

3 Cards in Hand, 1 FD on the field, Gigaplant(2400 ATK)

Aki "First I'll play Cyclone, which allows me to destroy one magic or trap card on the field. I think I'll destroy...that one!"

Aki points at one of Yusei's set cards. However, Aki already knows that it is Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and wants to take out that obstacle. A swift gust of wind appears on the field and destroys Yusei's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.

Yusei "My Scrap-Iron Scarecrow..."

Aki "Is no longer a problem. Next I'll summon the tuner monster, Copy Plant!"

Aki slaps a card onto her duel disk. Appearing on her side of the field woud be a small plant.

Aki "Usually, I'd use its effect to copy the level of a monster but right now, I need it to stay level one. I'll be tuning my Gigaplant with my Copy Plant!"

Gigaplant reaches out and grabs Copy Plant and swallows it as it begins to shine brightly, growing in size.

Aki "Chilling flames, engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower...set into bloom! Synchro Summon, appear now Black Rose Dragon!"

As the line dimmed down, appearing on Aki's side of the field was none other than her ace monster, Black Rose Dragon!

Yusei "So you finally decided to make this a battle of our dragons, eh Aki? You're so cute when you do your little synchro call~."

Aki "...I do what I must to insure that I will not become your cheerleader, Yusei! I activate the effect of my Black Rose Dragon, by removing Copy Plant in my graveyard, Stardust's attack points will become zero for this turn."

Stardust Dragon begins to look sick as it slowly descends, its attack dropping to zero.

Yusei "NOOOOOOO, Stardust ;-; "

Aki "Now Black Rose, attack his Stardust. Black Rose Gale!"

Black Rose Dragon roars loudly as it flaps its mighty wings, sending a powerful gale towards Stardust.

Yusei "Don't think I'm going to make it that easy my dear Aki! I activate one of my facedown cards, Synchro Barrier! By releasing Stardust Dragon on my side of the field, all battle damage done to me this turn becomes zero."

As Black Rose's gale closed in on Stardust, it disappeared and a barrier protected Yusei's lifepoints from dropping.

Aki "So you live to see one more turn. However, you no longer have Stardust. It is only a matter of time before I come out victorious, Yusei."

Yusei "Don't think this is over by a longshot Aki. Don't forget, I am the hax main character. Coming back from situations like this is what I do."

Aki "...I'll end my turn."

Aki's Stats

4000 LPs

1 Card in Hand, 1 FD on the field, Black Rose Dragon(2400 ATK)

Yusei "At the end phase I play my other facedown card, Lost Star Descent! It will Special Summon Stardust Dragon back to my field in defense mode. It's attack power will be reduced to zero and I won't be able to change its position."

Stardust Dragon appears on Yusei's side of the field once more, this time in defense.

Aki "I don't see what good that will do you, Yusei."

Yusei "Oh, you will Aki. You will."

Black Rose and Stardust glare at each other with intensity. This duel is really getting heated up! Meanwhile, watching this duel from the shadows...

Sly "Damn bitch, hurry up and lose already so I can fuck you up."

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - -

Card Info (Yeah, I actually wrote out card info for this chapter. I made it look all cool but when I uploaded it on here it just didn't look right, also a big eyesore. Even when I edited it here on FF. when I saved it just went back to normal. -Shakes head- That being said, unfortunately, until I somehow discover to fix that no card info. So like I've always said, if you want to really know the card info, go to yu-gi-oh! wiki and look it up yourself!)


	9. Chapter 9

*Disclaimer* I do not own Yu-gi-oh!, Yu-gi-oh! GX, or Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds in any way, shape, or form.

*Author's Note* Good lord, it has been an extremely long time since I last wrote a chapter for Divine Stardust. To all of those people who actually enjoyed and read it, my bad. Truth be told is that week after week, Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds just continued to disappoint me, especially since it started off strong. I mean...Emo Kiryu...Crashtown...Crow...Crow...Crow...degradation of Aki and Jack...Team Unicorn and their innate card playing skills...all of this just boggles the mind really. But on a positive note, it gives me a lot more material to make fun of...er I mean "work with." Anyways, here I go trying to finish what I started! Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Divinity**

In the last chapter, Yusei and Aki were still dueling to decide the fate of Aki.....would she be degraded to being Yusei's cheerleader or would she finally get the respect she deserved!? Also, we found out the head of 4Kids TV was none other than Misty's own brother, Tobi. Say what? I know, MIND BOGGLING. And just as a reminder, innocent little Ruka is the leader of Yliaster. Now that you're all caught up, let us see what is going on in the horrible, parallel dimension that is 4Kids TV.

Carly "I love you Jacky-poo~."

JACK "I love you too, Carlay~."

Sayer "...this is freaking ridiculous. Honestly, can't you two do this somewhere else!?"

JACK "Aye, stop yer complain' you bloody wankah."

Sayer "...did you just call me a wanker!? You know what, nevermind! You want me to stop COMPLAINING? I'm stuck in this god forsaken place with two idiots who can't shut up and I can't even be me....AND YOU WANT ME TO STOP COMPLAINING!?"

Sayer begins to seethe.

Carly "Hey, you're not exactly the best person to be stuck with either Meany McMean Pants."

JACK "Aye, if ya hate bein' here then go do something 'bout it wankah."

Sayer "You know what? I think I will. I'm tired of being stuck here while everyone else gets my screentime, I mean I'm the freaking main antagonist of this dang story. I MEAN IT'S CALLED **DIVINE** STARDUST. I'M OUTTA HERE."

Sayer goes away to who knows where. Meanwhile, back to the Yusei vs. Aki duel...

Yusei "Aki, it's time for you t-"

Oops. I just went and cut you in mid-sentence Yusei. Now you know how everyone else feels about being degraded while continue to shine. Instead, let us see how Kiryu...er, Kalin and Misty are handling their current predicament.

Kalin "So, a little punk like you is the head of 4Kids. It all makes perfect sense."

Tobi "Heh, isn't that the truth."

Misty "But...why Tobi!?"

Tobi "Why, you ask onee-chan? The question you should be asking is why not?"

Misty "...I don't follow."

Tobi "It's quite simple really. We've been brought nothing but pain and suffering at the hands of the original writers. I mean, you saw what Divine, or as I like to call him now Sayer, did to me and the pain he caused you. Actually, you wouldn't remember that because I erased all those painful memories. We no longer have to suffer Misty onee-chan."

Misty "...no..more...suffering?"

Tobi "Yes, no more suffering, ever."

Kalin "Oh come on, don't listen to his poppycock."

Tobi "Don't bother as your words will be for naught. Family always sticks together. You will just have to learn to live in the world that I have created...the world of 4Kids TV."

Kalin "NEVER! I will stop you...and if I can't, someone will eventually!"

Tobi "I doubt that. Only an entity...so evil...so uncaring...so devious can destroy me and 4Kids TV."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the evil parallel dimension that is 4Kids TV...

Sayer "ACHOOO. That was weird, was someone just talking about me?"

Dang right someone was Div...I mean Sayer. Anyways, back to the Yusei vs. Aki duel...

Yusei "Aki, get ready to become my che-"

Oops, I did it again! Sorry, it was just too funny to pass up. Seriously though, lets go back to what's going on with Tobi as it is important and all.

Tobi "Misty onee-chan, I need to know...do you share my vision? Will you join me?"

Kalin "Don't do it Misty, he's been brainwashed or something. He's ruining our once awesome world, we can't let him mess it up."

Misty "...I shall join you brother."

Tobi "Excellent."

Kalin "COME ON. Are you kidding me with this? He isn't solving anything...in fact when you were a Dark Signer you took care of "Sayer" by having your Earthbound God swallow him up."

Misty "...I did?"

Kalin "YES, and because of this little punk here all of that was for nothing because "Sayer" is back. If he really wanted your suffering to end then he would have never created 4Kids TV in the first place!"

Misty "...."

Tobi "Don't listen to him onee-chan. He is just telling you lies."

Misty "...I...am still with you brother."

Kalin "...seriously?"

Tobi "She has spoken. Now onee-chan, take this and dispose of Kalin for me. He is a hinderance to our happiness."

Tobi hands Misty Earthbound God Ccarayhua

Misty "...for happiness."

Misty holds up the card and appearing behind her would be that huge lizard Earthbound God known as Ccarayhua. Kalin looks up at it and simply blinks.

Kalin "Oh...snap."

Tobi "Farewell Kalin."

Ccarayhua looks down at Kalin with a devious grin. But, before it could do anything...a loud noise is heard. Everyone looks around confused and then notice that someone is apparently banging on the door. Without warning, the door falls forward and standing there would be none other than....*insert dramatic music here*...DIVINE (that's right, DIVINE, not Sayer) !

Divine "Well, well. What do we have here?"

Tobi "...impossible! Why is your name not Sayer? I made sure to forbid the name Divine in this world!"

Divine "I admit you restrained me for quite some time but I just couldn't take it anymore. What you failed to realize in your calculations is that I'M DIVINE, MOTHER FUCKER."

Kiryu "...snap. Oh shit, I'm Kiryu again. FUCK YEAH."

Tobi "...THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE SHOULD BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME AND 4KIDS TV!"

Divine "Well guess what you fucking little prick? I can and I'm going to...right now."

Divine walks up to Tobi calmly and looks at him. Tobi backs away, a little scared. Divine smirks and then reaches out, places his hand on both sides of Tobi's head, and then...snaps his neck!

Kiryu "...O.O!"

Misty "TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Divine lets go and lets Tobi drop to the ground. Misty rushes to his side and begins to cry. Divine calmly dusts himself off and begins to laugh a bit.

Divine "Retcon that, punk."

Kiryu "Shit dude. Just...damn."

Misty "You killed...my brother..."

Divine "Yeah I did. The fuck you going to do about it?"

Misty stands up, ENRAGED.

Misty "Ccarayhua...END HIM ONCE AGAIN."

Divine "Ah, so I take it you got your memories back after I disposed of that little piece of shit?"

Ccarayhua looks down at Divine with a look of amusement.

Divine "Fool me once, shame on the writers. Fool me twice...shit ain't going to happen."

Divine rushes forward and snatches Ccarayhua from Misty's hand before BACKHANDING her across the face, knocking her to the ground. He then rips the card in half as Ccarayhua screams in pain before vanishing.

Kiryu "Just...damn, again."

Misty slowly gets up, holding her cheek, still in tears.

Misty "You...you...m-"

But before she could finish, Divine straight up punches her right between the eyes and knocks her the fuck out.

Divine "Just shutup already. Man you're more useless than that Demak guy..."

Somewhere in a magical monster world...

Demak "ACHOOO! The hell?"

Anyways, back to what was going on...

Divine "Alright, that takes care of that. Now to get the fuck outta here."

Kiryu stands there looking at Divine.

Divine "What? You got a problem?"

Kiryu looks down at the deceased Tobi and the knocked out Misty. He shrugs his shoulders.

Kiryu "No, not really."

Divine "Good, I thought you were going to go all emo on me..."

Kiryu "Haha, no."

All of a sudden, Misty regains conciousness and slowly rises back to her feet.

Misty "You...killed my brother...I will never forgive you..."

Divine "No, no. It's really okay because...I like D-Wheels!?"

Misty "Oh, okay. I forgive you."

Divine "...did that seriously just work?"

Divine pulls out a recent 5Ds script and reads through those episodes involving Crow and Blackfeather Dragon.

Divine "Wow, that's just fucking stupid. Glad I'm not part of that shitfest anymore."

Divine throws the script away.

Divine "Listen, I'm going back to beat the shit out of Yusei and you can help me. You in?"

Kiryu "I'm down."

Misty "I'm not sure..."

Divine "I see. Well, I appreciate you forgiving me and all but like..."

Divine walks forward and snaps Misty's neck too.

Kiryu "...shit man."

Divine "Don't need any unnecessary complications to my plans. Alright, lets jet."

Divine walks forward, laughing sadistically. Kiryu is looking down at the two people Divine just offed.

Kiryu "Damn, guy's more badass than me."

Kiryu shrugs his shoulders and follows Divine. So like...it would appear that 4Kids TV has been defeated, thanks to Divine! If anyone out there actually like Tobi or Misty, sorry about their deaths, it had to be done. The most important thing though is that our main antagonist is finally returning! Yeah! And now we end with the Yusei vs. Aki duel...

Yusei "....."

Yusei looks around confused, as if expecting to get cut off again.

Aki "Why are you just standing there not saying anything?"

Yusei "...I don't want to get cut in mid-sentence again."

Naw, I wouldn't that to you anymore Yusei. Go ahead and continue your duel.

Yusei "...alright, here I g-"

TO BE CONTINUED...(Snap, burn.)


	10. Chapter 10

*Disclaimer* I do not own Yu-gi-oh!, Yu-gi-oh! GX,Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds, or Yu-gi-oh! ZeXal in any way, shape, or form. I wouldn't want to, honestly .

*Author's Note* Yeah, it has been a long ass time since I updated this. So what? Got a problem with it? Good, let us move on. I'm seriously trying to finish Divine Stardust to the best of my abilities but a lot of shit happens in life, you know? And unfortunately, things just haven't gotten better in 5Ds World. I mean seriously? I bet Zexal won't be any better. Whatever, 5Ds disappoints me. But I hope Divine Stardust doesn't bore or disappoint you! Also, go watch Cardfight Vanguard for your cardgame fix. Anyways, let us just get into it shall we? Chapter 10, comin' at ya!

**Chapter 10: Guess Who's Back?**

In the last chapter, Divine single-handedly took down 4Kids TV by killing its leader, Tobi. And for good measure, he killed Misty too. Why? Who the fuck cares. He can do whatever he wants because he is DIVINE, MOTHER FUCKERS! Divine and Kiryu are heading back to the real world. Speaking of the real world, Yusei and Aki are still in the middle of their intense duel with Stardust Dragon staring down Black Rose Dragon. Let us commence from there!

Yusei "..."

Yusei is just standing there, not moving at all.

Aki "..."

Aki is also just standing there, not moving at all.

Yo, what the fuck? Why are you guys just standing there?

Yusei "Why are we just standing here? IT'S BEEN ALMOST A YEAR SINCE WE'VE DONE ANYTHING!"

Aki begins to stir, happy that she can move again.

Yusei "I MEAN HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE YOU TO UPDATE! SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HECK MAN?"

Yusei then turns his gaze towards Aki's lucious breasts. His eyes widen.

Yusei "...well, at least some things got better in a year."

Yusei smirks.

Oh, you like that don't you Yusei? Complain about how long it takes me to update will ya? Well, how do you like this.

All of a sudden, for no apparent reason, Yusei's pants and underwear fall down to his feet. Aki gazes down at Yusei's junk.

Aki "...I suppose some things don't get better in a year."

AHAHAHAHAAHAHA. GOT BURNED YUSEI.

Yusei looks down in embarassment as his shortcomings and quickly pulls his pants up.

Yusei "H-HEY! NOT COOL! NOT COOL AT ALL! AND IT ISN'T MY FAULT, IT'S FREAKING FREEZING OUT HERE."

Quick survey of the area shows everyone wearing summer clothing. It isn't cold at all Yusei, you damn liar. Boy, things aren't looking good for you Yusei - wait, who is that approaching!

Suddenly, appearing next to Yusei would be a beautiful, blonde French girl by the name of Sherry Leblanc. She licks her finger and then rubs it down the side of Yusei's arm.

Sherry "Eet ez not ze size of za boat zat matters, but ze motion of ze ocean, oui?"

Oh snap, a hot blonde that actually likes you even with your shortcomings. Way to go Yusei. Way to go. Yusei's nose begins to bleed from excitement.

Aki looks at Sherry, blinks, and looks a little bit angered.

Aki "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Sherry "Eye am Sherry. Sherry Leblanc. Who are yuu? Kallen from ze show Code Geass?"

Aki "NO I AM NOT KALLEN FROM CODE GEASS! I AM AKI IZAYOI FROM THE CRAPFEST CALLED YUGIOH 5DS! I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE MISTAKING ME FOR HER!"

Sherry "Awrite, calm ze down. No need tee yell, we are ze here, in front of yuu. Are yuu having yuu period?"

Aki "I-wha? I-huh? I mean...HOW DARE YOU!"

Yusei "I think she is..."

Aki glares at Yusei.

Yusei "KIDDING, OF COURSE MY LOVE!"

Yusei hides behind Sherry.

Sherry "Yousay, is zat yuu dooldisk or are yuu just happy to zee me?"

Yusei reaches into his pants and pulls out a Philly Cheesedog.

Yusei "Nope, just a chili cheesedog. I was going to eat it after I finished this duel but it has been dragging on for over a year so I think its bad..."

Who...the hell keeps a hotdog in their pants? Unless they want to compensate for something they don't have! OH SICK, BURN!

Yusei sighs and then sniffs it, ponders for a minute, shrugs his shoulders, and then takes a bite out of it!

Yusei "...uh oh, I think I got a rumbly in my tumbly..."

Yeah, way to eat an expired hotdog, dumbass.

Sherry begins to rub Yusei's stomach.

Sherry "Oh, zat is okay. Let me take care of yuu~."

Yusei begins to bleed from the nose again, obviously excited and who wouldn't be? Aki, on the other hand, is not liking this at all.

Aki "...THATS IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I WAS CONTENT JUST ON BEATING YOU BUT NOW I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Yusei "...what does that mean?"

Aki reaches into her pocket and pulls out...her BLACK ROSE WITCH MASK! She puts it on!

Black Rose Witch "You shall regret angering me on this day!"

THE BLACK ROSE WITCH HAS RETURNED! FUCK YEAH!

Yusei "...oh come on. X.X"

Black Rose Witch "I shall take my move, draw!"

Yusei "Hey wait a second, wasn't it my turn? I know it has been over a year but I'm pretty sure it was my tu-"

Black Rose Witch "IT DOESN'T MATTER. I MAKE THE RULES NOW, I DRAW!"

Yusei "...yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am."

Well its clear who wears the pants in this story, eh?

Sherry "Dun let her get to yuu, Yousay. Yuu can do eet!"

Yusei "Of course, I am the main character after all! And after I win, I will have my cheerleader Aki!"

Black Rose Witch "...it is time to say goodbye to your Stardust Dragon. Black Rose Dragon, attack his Stardust Dragon! BLACK ROSE GALE!"

Yusei "...this isn't looking good."

Black Rose Dragon prepares its attack at Stardust but before that can happen, a portal opens up in the middle of Aki and Yusei!

Yusei "OH COME ON! WHAT NOW?"

Stepping out from the portal would be none other than Kiryu and DIVINE!

Divine "I'M BACK, BITCHES!"

Everyone stops what they're doing and look at Divine in surprise!

Yusei "O.O! Ah nuts, you came back!"

Black Rose Witch "D-Divine! You're back!"

Divine "You damn right I'm back. Nothing, not even 4Kids, can hold me back."

Yusei "You defeated 4Kids!"

Aki looks at Divine with admiration after hearing he defeated 4Kids.

Yusei "...ANYWAYS! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A DUEL HERE! SO IF YOU'LL EXC-"

But before Yusei can finish his sentence, Divine walks up to him and knees him in the groin! Yusei falls onto his knees, letting out sharp cries of pain.

Divine "Shut the fuck up. No one was addressing you."

Divine then snatches Yusei's duel disk from him.

Divine "I know you guys want to finish this duel but come on, lets be honest. This duel hasn't ended in over a year and the author will probably never end it."

You got me there Divine.

Divine "So let me do you all a favor..."

Divine then breaks Yusei's duel disk in half and scatters his cards all over the ground.

Yusei "...HEY! WHAT THE HECK MAN? OW, OW, OW. SO NOT COOL!"

Divine "I did you a favor dumbass, you would have lost anyways."

Yusei "NO! NO! NO! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER! I DON'T LOSE!"

Divine "Oh yeah? Read the original script for this chapter."

Divine hands him the original script for Chapter 10 where I, the author, had him lose to Aki.

Yusei "HEY! I LOST! I MEAN...I WOULDA LOST...STILL...HM...I guess this is okay then.""

The Black Rose Witch, however, isn't happy.

Black Rose Witch "...so you just took my victory away from me..."

Divine walks up to Aki and embraces her.

Divine "It's okay, you don't need to prove anything to that inferior specimen over there with multiple shortcomings. As long as you have me, isn't that all you need?"

Aki takes off her Black Rose Witch mask and begins to blush.

Huh, let us turn our attention away from this touching scene for a moment. I forgot Kiryu is here and hell, he deserves to say something, right? Go head Kiryu, say something.

Kiryu "...I should have been the main character of 5Ds."

Kiryu walks over to the kneeled Yusei and KICKS HIM IN THE FACE.

Kiryu "Fucking spotlight stealer."

Kiryu walks off to the side.

Okay, good stuff Kiryu. Glad you got that off your chest.

Yusei gets up, bleeding from the nose. He wipes off the blood and points at Divine.

Yusei "...get your hands off Aki. She loves me, not you!"

Divine "Oh really? Why don't you clear this up for me, my darling Aki?"

Aki blushes and then twiddles her thumbs, not sure what to say.

Aki "I..um...that is to say.."

Out of nowhere, SLY runs up to Aki and kicks her in the shin! He then snatches her Black Rose Dragon card from her duel disk!

Sly "Thanks for the card, Aki IZAWHORE! HAHA!"

Sly then runs off into an alley with Black Rose Dragon as Aki holds her shin.

Aki "..OW! Hey, my Black Rose Dragon!"

Kiryu "...who the fuck was that?"

Divine "...MINI ME?"

Everyone "...what?"

Meanwhile, back at the Yliaster headquarters...

Ruka "Teehee, looks like everything is going according to plan. Soon Yusei, you will be all mines! BWAHAHA-TEEHEE. Oh darnit, I'll never get this evil laugh thing down."

...TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
